


Energy

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko right after their Winter Cup win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration the end of the Kuroko no Basket series. There is an over-all plot spoiler here so if you've not reached the end of the series or read the manga all the way though, you may want to turn back here. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this is a bit off, I hadn't had as much time as I would have liked to edit it, and honestly I'm not much of a smut writer. I tried though, so I hope you like.

There was no fight as Kagami pressed Kuroko back against the door. He went willingly, allowing Kagami to slot his mouth over his, fitting as though they were both perfectly made for each other in that respect. They were made for each other in every respect, really; an idle thought that crossed Kagami’s mind, leaving as quick as it had come to him as they leaned against the door, pressed together as though they couldn’t get close enough. Kuroko’s arms moved to drape around his neck, hands running through his hair, and another idle thought drifted through Kagami’s mind, one calling back to how earlier in the night, he’d thought that this couldn’t possibly get any better than it already had, but he was apparently dead wrong.

They were both still absolutely giddy, adrenaline and victory fueled, those two things being probably just about the only thing holding them up when they would have otherwise collapsed by this point. They’d won the Winter Cup, just as they had promised each other, just as they had promised their team, and even after a long night of celebrating, ceremony, and short interviews with basketball publications, the second the door of his apartment clicked shut the adrenaline rush started all over again. Silence had settled between them for just a moment before the meaning of everything they’d accomplished together hit them hard, and before Kagami even knew what was happening, they were kissing like they needed each other more than they needed air.

“Taiga-kun…” The whisper against his mouth was desperate and breathy, and Kagami could understand paragraphs of meaning behind it, the sound of his given name rolling off Kuroko’s tongue being another shot of heat and energy to his veins.

“Yeah…”

They were going to hate themselves in the morning for this. He already knew.

He also already knew it would be totally worth it.

Without another word, Kagami pulled Kuroko into another kiss, deep and slow and just about perfect before he gently picked him up, hands under his thighs, Kuroko’s legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he carried him off, making their way to his bedroom. It was probably a miracle he didn’t accidentally run either of them into anything on the way there, because their lips didn’t part, neither of them pulling away, until they reached the bedroom and he somewhat unceremoniously dropped Kuroko onto his bed, something that wasn’t met with protest, but something of a giggle. Kagami didn’t have time to think about how actually adorable that was because his small partner reached out for him, pulling him close and over him by his jacket —something both of them hadn’t even had time to remove—, and into another kiss.

Hands ran through his hair again and Kagami swore if he could, he would have purred at the action as he settled over Kuroko on the bed. However that didn’t seem to last nearly as long as he wanted, hand slipping away from his hair to run down over his chest, and then to tug at the his team jacket. Ah yeah.

Kagami pulled back to shrug off his jacket but paused looking at Kuroko underneath him. He was already slightly disheveled and breathless, his face flushed a slight pink that was barely visible in the dark of his bedroom only illuminated by a mere streetlight through the window, looking up at him with a brightness in his eyes that Kagami had only seen a couple times before. A brightness that was only there when he was really, truly happy.

He looked so damn beautiful.

It was almost like another shot of adrenaline to his system. It was a wonder he hadn’t totally run out by now, but it coursed through him, causing him to take his jacket off even more hastily that he’d originally planned, throwing it off to god-knows-where in the current abyss that was the space outside of this bed. Soon, his t-shirt joined it, something that caused Kuroko to pull him close again, his partner’s hands running over his skin, everywhere they could reach, causing the heat in the room to seem to spike.

Kuroko was still wearing his own jacket though, and with his every touch setting him on fire, Kagami couldn’t have that.

“Here…” he whispered, and before he could speak another word, Kuroko seemed to understand his meaning, allowing him to assist with unzipping and pulling off his jacket, letting it be flung to the floor just like everything else. Moments later, his shirt joined the other pieces of clothing, and Kagami found himself with an even more overwhelming need to touch him everywhere.

Following that instinct, he moved over Kuroko, kissing him slowly to start, lingering until they both couldn’t continue on without breaking for air, the both of them panting by the time he moved to place kisses down his jawline, making his way to his neck. Kuroko gave an audible sigh that sent a shiver down Kagami’s spine as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, encouraging him to continue as Kagami nibbled and kissed at soft pale skin. Finding his pulse point, Kagami gently sealed his mouth over it, sucking, and man, that had been a great idea because Kuroko arched against him with a sharp inhale, tilting his head to the side to give him better access, fingers running through his hair again.

“Taiga…”

He had to admit, it didn’t matter how many times they did this, no matter how many times he and his overly-polite boyfriend made love, he’d never get over it when Kuroko dropped the honorific from his name altogether.

Kagami hummed in response and made his way down further, slowly tracing his tongue over the rise in Kuroko’s collarbone, causing his small partner to gasp and arch against him again, this time the action followed by an almost choked moan. He couldn’t help but smirk against his skin, slowly sucking little marks onto him in reply as he lowered one of his hands to slowly cup him through his pants. Kuroko’s hips bucked up into his touch, followed by a soft series of whimpers as he gently stroked him through the cloth that he was pretty sure they both agreed was in the way at this point.

As if to prove that assumption right, Kagami felt Kuroko’s hand fist, firmly but not uncomfortably, in his hair, gently pulling him back up to his mouth. He went willingly, Kuroko gently biting his lower lip before breathing two words against his mouth.

“Taiga…please…”

He understood exactly what Kuroko was asking for, pulling back and hooking his fingers not only on the inside of the elastic waist of Kuroko’s pants, but the inside of the elastic of his underwear as well, slowly stripping them off, Kuroko lifting his hips up off the bed to assist in the process. Like all the other clothing, the pants and underwear were flung off somewhere in the room, neither of them much concerned where at this point.

Breath caught in his throat as he looked down over Kuroko, spread out completely vulnerable in front of him. Hair mussed, skin flushed pink, chest rising and falling rapidly as though he’d probably never catch his breath ever again, his cock straining and twitching against his stomach, leaking a bead of precome at the tip. Kagami couldn’t help but pause for a moment, eyes tracing over him, unable to stop himself from cursing in English under his breath.

It’s not that he hadn’t seen this sight before. It was just that…every single time it seemed to knock the breath out of his lungs. Maybe beautiful didn’t cover it. Someday, he’d find a better word. During an argument one time, Midorima had once suggested he buy a thesaurus, and because he was saying that just to be a dick, Kagami had told him to fuck off. Now he was starting to think it wasn’t such a horrible idea. Until then, though, beautiful would have to suffice, and it fit Kuroko in just about every single way imaginable.

That thought was quickly brushed aside when Kuroko reached out for him again, causing him to immediately return over him, sinking into the almost needy kiss that followed, deep but short and sweet. Kuroko soon moved to tease his neck, almost as if in reply from earlier, and Kagami couldn’t have forced back the shiver that followed even if he’d wanted to as Kuroko left a almost burning hot trail along the column of his neck with openmouthed kisses. Almost instinctively, Kagami’s hips ground down against Kuroko’s, causing Kuroko to arch back against him in response with a soft moan.

“Taiga…”

Once again, that was all Kuroko had to say for Kagami to understand precisely what he was asking for. He was almost reluctant to pull back just because of how _good_ the moment was, but he did so anyway, moving away to finally strip off the last of the clothing between them, his own pants and underwear thrown to the floor. His partner welcomed him back gratefully when he returned over him, immediately wrapping his legs around his hips, an arm draped around his shoulders and a hand threaded in his hair to pull him down for another kiss. Kagami happily melted into this, stroking his hands over Kuroko’s thighs that were now tightly wrapped around him as if he was afraid he would go somewhere. Kagami didn’t have any such plans, of course, trying to communicate this by grinding his hips against Kuroko again, both of them moaning into their kiss in reply.

They were running on energy that should have long since run out, depleted hours before they had even made it back to Kagami’s apartment. He wasn’t quite sure if he could explain it but it was this strange sense of victory, happiness, lust, and pure love that drove them forward. He could have collapsed after the game, but right now, he felt like he had all the energy in the world as long as it was directed on Kuroko and Kuroko’s was directed right back at him. It was like they were sharing what they had left in this space just so they could have this moment, and something about that was kind of wonderful in a way Kagami wasn’t sure he’d be able to put a finger on.

By the time their kiss broke, Kagami was panting, his entire body humming with anticipation as he nuzzled Kuroko’s temple.

“Tetsuya…”

Kuroko was panting at this point too, clinging to him for what seemed to be dear life even as he reached over blindly to the night stand by the side of the bed, feeling around to open it’s drawer, retrieving a small bottle of lube, handing it to him. Kagami lovingly kissed his forehead, moving enough to take the bottle, opening it with a small click, depositing some of the bottle's contents onto his fingers. They were both ridiculously excited and just _ready_ , but that wasn’t about to stop him from taking this part slow. He knew this was one of those things they needed to take their time with, no matter how much of a rush they both were in.

His partner seemed to agree with this silent sentiment, moving his legs to either side of them, spreading them for him. Kagami clicked the bottle shut and placed it aside, still within reach as he moved over him, kissing him tenderly as he gently circled a lube-coated index finger around his opening, secretly enjoying the way Kuroko shuddered at the attention before slowly sinking it into him. Kuroko gave something of a whine, his legs twitching at the intrusion, the rings of muscle fighting him just a bit before Kuroko took a deep breath, allowing himself to relax. Kagami broke the kiss, returning his focus to his neck, nibbling at him again. There’d be marks there tomorrow, but he was certain neither of them cared at this point, especially with the way one of Kuroko’s hands returned to his hair, holding him there, encouraging him.

Despite his quiet nature and naturally low presence, Kuroko was kind of the noisy type in bed, and that certainly showed now. A string of soft, pleased, and somewhat needy noises left his small partner as he started rolling his hips down, trying to gain more friction as Kagami started to curl that first finger inside him, making even more heat than before pool in Kagami’s stomach. Taking this as a sign that he was ready for more, Kagami gently started to press a second finger into him, earning a louder groan from Kuroko in return. He was just about to ask him if he was okay when Kuroko moved his hips in such a way that basically begged him to go deeper, so instead, Kagami obliged, pressing as deep as he could then curling his fingers in a way that make Kuroko arch underneath him with a broken sound. Kagami couldn’t help but smirk against his neck at this repeating the action several times as he felt him relax further under his touch. So far, so very, very good.

A few more moments of this and Kagami suddenly felt Kuroko’s small, but strong hands on either side of his face, directing his gaze back to him. The already existing flush on his face seemed to grow a bit deeper even in the shadows of the darkened apartment bedroom, and even in this low light, Kagami could see his big, blue eyes completely lustblown and dazed looking as he pleaded with him.

“Taiga…please…”

He didn’t have to ask twice.

Kagami gently pulled his fingers from him and moved back, not missing the soft, almost disappointed sigh that Kuroko gave from the sudden loss, reaching for the bottle of lube again, dumping more of the slick substance into the palm of his hand. Sitting back on his knees on the bed between Kuroko’s legs, he slowly started to stroke the lube onto himself, giving a groan. He’d been ignoring his own growing arousal for what now seemed like far too long. Kuroko’s eyes didn’t leave him the entire time, watching him with a somewhat glazed expression, his lower lip between his teeth.

Once he was sure he was ready, Kagami returned over Kuroko, Kuroko’s legs automatically wrapping back around his hips, allowing him to position himself to guide himself inside him, slowly pressing in. With how overwhelming this all was, it was difficult as all hell to hold back, to stop himself from pushing into him in one swift move, but the way Kuroko grabbed onto his shoulders, holding on tight as he threw his head back with a moan made it that much more worth it. Instead, Kagami decided to lean in, running his tongue along the column of Kuroko’s neck, gently stopping to suck on his pulse point again, earning himself a breathy noise from Kuroko in response as he continued to push into him further, sinking inch by inch until he was completely inside him.

There was a pause, the both of them trembling a bit. Kagami lifted his head, Kuroko shifting to look at him. Kagami leaned his forehead against his, the only sound in the room being their heavy breathing. It felt like time had come to a complete halt for a moment, thousands of words being exchanged in a single moment without either speaking a single syllable.

_We did it._

_We won together._

_I love you._

_Please stay with me._

_Forever._

It was another moment before Kagami wordlessly started moving, the soft moan Kuroko gave in response being possibly one of the most satisfying things he’d ever heard. Admittedly, he wasn’t exactly so silent himself, especially when Kuroko started rocking his own hips up into his own, the tight warmth of him seeming amplified by the action, pulling a string of soft moans and gasps from him as they both fell into a pace together, syncing up as naturally as ever.

Kuroko clung to his shoulders as they moved, eyes half lidded and breath heavy as he threw his head back again, already looking absolutely overcome. Something about seeing him like that, looking absolutely just lost in this as they moved together, made Kagami’s entire body feel like it was flooding with more heat. The sight was just…blissful. He wanted to continue making Kuroko look like that, making him look about halfway out of his mind with pleasure. He wanted Kuroko to continue to cling to him, arch against him like that while he did his damnedest to make him feel as beautiful as he saw him, inside and out.

Their movements stayed in time with one another's, despite the fact the both of them were more and more out of their heads with every passing moment, with every single movement. Kagami leaned in, burying his face in Kuroko’s neck again, breathing heavily as they continued to rock against each other with a growing desperation. Kuroko grasped at him, trying to gain more purchase as he gasped his given name again, nails digging in, dragging what Kagami was sure would be small red lines along his back, something he’d probably wake up to in the morning after he’d stumbled into the bathroom. If he was coherent enough to even notice, that is.

That sharp but not-quite-painful, exhilarating feeling of Kuroko’s nails on his skin caused Kagami to pull back, not to stop, but to reangle his hips, trying to get deeper, trying to find the spot in Kuroko that he’d knew would cause his toes to curl and his legs shake. He knew he found it when Kuroko gave a long, loud, almost broken sounding sort of moan that seemed to come from his very core, the very sound of it shooting a wave of pleasure up Kagami’s spine, making him want to get him to make that noise repeatedly, over and over again until Kuroko’s voice was hoarse and ragged.

This goal in mind, Kagami’s thrusts grew deeper, more insistent, and he got those cries he wanted ten fold, making him wonder for a brief second if the neighbors could hear them before he discarded the idea entirely, deciding he didn’t care if they could. It didn’t matter. Nothing else did.

“Taiga… _please_ …”

Kuroko’s voice came out in a whine this time, and just like before, just like always, Kagami knew exactly what he meant, what he was asking of him. Moving in to kiss him again, biting his lower lip, Kagami reached between them, wrapping his hand around Kuroko’s leaking arousal, stroking it in time with each thrust they both gave, swallowing the moan his small partner gave in response, not slowing, not ceasing in their movements together. They were sweat-slicked, starting to lose pace with each other, but that was okay because they were together and that was the only thing in the world that Kagami even gave a damn about.

Being the one to break the kiss this time, Kuroko leaned up, nuzzling into him, a string of moans and broken calls of his name vibrating against his neck. This was almost too much to take. Kagami wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last like this, but from the sound of it, Kuroko wasn’t much further behind. Kagami whispered his name, nuzzling into his temple as they continued to move, not as synced as they were before, both of them right on the very edge.

It wasn’t much longer before Kagami felt a gasp against his neck, Kuroko’s body shuddering and stilling for a moment, release spilling over Kagami’s hand and onto his stomach as Kagami felt his body clench repeatedly, insides gripping at him in such a way that made him curse in English again. It was in that moment that his own orgasm hit, causing him to press into Kuroko deeply, his own body then slowly stilling with the suddenness of it, the edges of his vision blurring. Pure bliss was the only thing he could feel in that moment as he spilled his own release into Kuroko, surrounding him and canceling every other sense and feeling out. Closing his eyes, Kagami stayed nuzzled against his temple, the both of them riding out the intense feeling together.

Kagami couldn’t have told you how long had actually passed when his vision regained clarity, all he knew was that he finally moved back enough to hold himself up over Kuroko, looking down at him as they both panted. He was sure they were both looking completely out of it in a satisfied, glad kind of way. Kagami reached up, brushing Kuroko’s sweat-damp bangs away from his forehead, placing a kiss there, breathing a deep, content sigh through his nose, taking a moment before moving. He heard Kuroko give something of a cross between a soft sigh and a moan as he pulled from him, settling down next to him and reaching into the night stand on the other side of the bed to pull out a small towel for them both to clean up with, offering it to Kuroko who gave him a lazy, dreamy smile before accepting it.

After cleaning up, Kagami skillfully tossed the towel into a hamper on the other side of the room, tugging Kuroko close who cuddled immediately into his side with a satisfied sigh. They were both still attempting to catch their breath, almost too tired to speak as adrenaline started to fade and warmth and contentment replaced it, seeping into their veins. That was okay though. This moment didn’t need words, Kagami decided as Kuroko lazily tangled their legs together, resting his his head on his chest, as he gathered up the blankets, finally pulling them up around them both. Everything that was unspoken was still understood.

_We kept our promise._

_We did._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

The one thing Kagami remembers best before sleep came to claim them both was Kuroko pressing a kiss against his chest as he placed one of his own on the top of his head, the both of them sharing a content sigh before they drifted out of consciousness.

 

* * *

 

He was sore.

Everywhere.

Sunlight streamed through a crack in the curtains near the bed, hitting Kagami in the eyes, waking him and causing him to give a groan. He turned his head to see Kuroko hadn’t moved from the spot where he’d fallen asleep against him last night nuzzling his face into his soft blue hair which amazingly was now sticking up in all kinds of directions despite Kuroko seeming to have not moved an inch before they fell asleep.

Kagami tried to move his arm to shield both their eyes from the offending sunlight. Only problem was he was too sore to move. Lifting his arm seemed like an almost impossible task, not that he was surprised.

That thought was cut off when he heard a smaller groan against his chest.

“Taiga-kun…I can’t move.”

“Yeah, neither can I. I think we really did use up all our energy last night.”

He felt Kuroko nuzzle into his chest in response, probably the only way Kuroko could move at this point, not that Kagami blamed him at all.

“I believe it was worth it though.”

Kagami smiled. “Yeah, totally was.”

“Can we just stay in bed the rest of the day? I need to recharge.”

“Tetsuya, there is nothing I would like more. I think I could use some recharging myself.”

Kuroko hummed in response, and Kagami pressed another kiss onto the top of his head. If you asked him, after everything they’d worked for, they deserved a day of lounging around anyway. The fact that they needed time to recover was…a side note. Besides, he could never say no to a day spent with the love of his life and best friend, no matter what it was they were doing.

“Tetsuya?”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

Kuroko smiled in a way that already said the words for him, but Kagami couldn’t help but give a tired grin when he went ahead and said it anyway.

“I know. I love you too.”


End file.
